Twilight In Titanic!
by HeartInHand365
Summary: Edward goes on a cruise which just happens to be the Titanic. There he meets Bella and they fall in love. They go through many adventures on the Titanic, like crashing into an iceburg. This isn't just some ordinary love story. It's 2 love stories combined


Edward Wants a Vacation

"I need a vacation," Edward said flopping on the couch next to Emmett.

"Don't we all," Emmet said, then sighed as he flipped through channels to find something decent on TV.

"I was thinking maybe a tour through Europe," Edward said, pondering the thought of visiting France, Italy, and Spain.

"What about a trek through Mars?" Emmett said in a sarcastic voice, obviously annoyed at Edward for wanting so much and practically thinking the world revolves around him.

"Oooo, that sounds interesting. Do you think they have cable on Mars?" Edward said in an excited tone.

"It was a joke Ed. Like you could actually go to Mars," Emmett said, wishing that Edward would just leave him alone to watch his show.

"Well_ I_ could. But I don't want to brag." Edward pointed out boastfully.

"So can I. But like you would care about anyone besides yourself." Emmett said, getting angry.

"Sorry Emmett. I just wish there was something more in my life. I feel…empty. You have Rosalie, Jasper has Alice, and Carlisle has Esme. I guess I'm just not that lucky." Edward said sadly.

"Don't worry Ed. Someday, you'll find your own dying chick just waiting to be bitten by a handsome vampire like yourself." Emmett told him, and they both laughed.

Then all of a sudden, Alice came frolicking into the room.

"Hi guys! I overheard you talking, and if it's a vacation you're looking for Edward, you could always go on a cruise. Maybe in the Bahamas. Or the Caribbean!" She said to Edward.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how are you gona get the money for it? Carlisle put you on restraint remember?" Emmett pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that. Hey, we're talking about Carlisle here! I'm sure he'll let me go." Edward said without a worry.

"Not necessarily. You went crazy last time he gave you free rein to all the money." Emmett told him.

"Oh I didn't spend _that_ much."

"You bought a county." Emmett said hands down, as Alice gave Edward one of her mysterious glares she always gives him when he did something he wasn't supposed to do. Though usually only Emmet gets them. But nowadays, Edward has been doing some misbehaving.

"Yes, but it was a _small_ country." Edward said defending himself.

"It's still a country Ed."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I could always sneak on. And if they ever came looking for a ticket or anything, I could run. Or knock them out. Whichever comes first." Edward said, thinking out a plan.

"Edward!" Alice said, shocked that Edward would go that far.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to running. And I don't even need a room, because I don't sleep. I'll just sneak into a room and hang out there all night. That's what I usually do anyway." Edward said.

"Well even so, how will you even get Carlisle to let you go?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm. That's a tuff one. Well, you could always just tell him I went hunting alone for awhile. And that you don't know when I'll get back."

"I will NOT lie to Carlisle for you!" Emmett said to him.

"Oh come on Emmett, please?" Edward pleaded.

"Fine," Emmett mumbled.

"Hey, do either of you want to come along? It'll be more fun if there are more of us. And you could always say you were coming hunting with me." Edward asked them.

"No thanks Edward. Jasper and I are spending some quality time together. We are going to go up in the mountains." Alice told him happily.

"Oh, ok then. What about you Emmett?"

"Sorry Ed. Rosalie and I are going on our honeymoon."

"Another one? What is this, your 3rd? 4th?"

"5th actually," he explained sounding happy for himself.

"Well alright. You guys have fun. Make sure to tell Carlisle _after_ I've left. Maybe a good couple hours after, or whenever he asks. Just long enough that he can't follow me. If he wants to know where I'm hunting, tell him I didn't tell you any of the details. I better get packing. I'll be gone within the hour."

"Got it Ed. See you when you get back. Or when I do. You have yourself a good time. Meet some ladies." Emmett told him humorously.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'll see you guys later. Thanks again!"

And he was off. Up the stairs and into his bed-less room. Once he was packed with all of the essentials (which pretty much means clothes), he headed out. Back down the stairs and out the door. Heading for who-knows-where. All he knew was that he was going on a cruise. And to find a cruise, he needed water. And off he ran.


End file.
